


Idfc (i dont fuxxing care)

by Basil_Gray



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Drunk Kissing, Dubious non-con, Intoxication, Lance is 17 guys hes not super underage ok, Langst, M/M, Mistaken Identity, Shiro makes mistakes and is human just like everyone else, completely for my pleasure, drunk behavior, i love angst and sad stuff, i swear i love him guys, idk why i make these things up, ill explain in the fic i dont think its anything to worry about, just sometime before all the big drama, kind of noncon but not really?, maybe 4, sometime around season 3 probably, yeah im adding more tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-14 09:26:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15385770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basil_Gray/pseuds/Basil_Gray
Summary: Lance learns who Adam is and more about his hero than he ever imagined after a night out at a space night club.“You're slurring all your wordsNot making any senseBut I don't fucking care, at all'Cause I have hella feelings for youI act like I don't fucking careLike they ain't even there'Cause I have hella feelings for youI act like I don't fucking care'Cause I'm so fucking scaredI'm only a fool for youAnd maybe you're too good for meI'm only a fool for youBut I don't fucking care, at all, oh”





	Idfc (i dont fuxxing care)

**Author's Note:**

> ⚠️ Completely self indulgent fic but still set during canon Voltron not an au. Please bare with me.
> 
> This might turn into a multi fic idk yet.
> 
> Fic idea has been on my mind since I found out about Adam and listening to ‘idfc’ by blackbear just gave me the extra motivation to write it.

The music pulsed through the large room making the walls vibrate with life. Lights danced across the ceiling and splashed on the walls occasionally, playing tricks with his eyes throughout the night. Or maybe it was the alien booze that he had a little too much of..

His head buzzed and his vision blurred as he stared out into the sea of bodies. Heat rose to his cheeks as the blood rushed to his head when he stood, causing a ringing sound that dissipated as he rubbed his alcohol-warmed ears.

He stumbled back almost bumping into an alien with two sets of arms and a foot of height on him. That was a fight he wouldn’t win tonight not when his own body felt disconnected from his brain. 

When he wanted to move forward to chase the sliver of brown skin tinted ghostly-blue by the stage lights, his body would move left or right and even backwards but never steadily in the direction he wanted to go.

The beautiful color weaved in and out of the crowd like a blur, a fluff of familiar brunette locks coming into view slightly but not familiar in the way that'd make any sense sober.

He felt something tight in his core, an ache in his chest and an urgency to go after the figure only a few feet away from him. Something felt  _wrong_ but his mind was fuzzy, too drunk to make sense of anything.

And then the figure turned and looked at him finally...

Beautiful eyes and a smile to match beckoned him forward but there was something missing.. something wrong again. None of this made sense...was he dreaming, passed out in a corner somewhere or drowning in his own vomit because this would be the last image he would want to see before he died..

He followed the hand out-stretched toward, what felt like, was meant only for him, hypnotized by the way the image phased in and out of his vision as if synced to the music that was playing.

Shiro shook his head again as he came closer to the beautiful mirage. Green..or..was it blue sparkling eyes greeted him. They felt like home...or like the light dangling from an anglerfish— he couldn’t pull away— mesmerized. Those eyes were familiar but it didn’t feel right.

 

He didn’t know how he had noticed in a crowd full of aliens, maybe it was his insecurities or his sensitivity to the older man’s presence, but sure enough just a few feet away from him, Shiro was staring at him.

He’d glanced over at the bar after feeling like someone was boring holes into his body and caught the man ogling? No, it was more like staring with a purpose.

The possibilities were endless as to why Shiro would be glaring at him so intently when they were in the middle of a space night club on one of their rare leisure days instead of cutting loose and finding an alien girl or maybe man, but Lance had narrowed it down to two likely reasons:

  1. Shiro was trying to figure out why the heck he’d been dancing with the same two passively cute aliens, whom he wasn’t sure were male or female and at this point he wasn’t sure if he cared..or..
  2. Shiro, and now hear him out ok, OR Shiro was liking what he saw and was fighting with his conscious over it.



Lance couldn’t blame him. Shiro was much older and by Earth laws, especial the U.S, Lance wasn’t of consensual age, even if he was just one year shy of his 18th birthday and seen and been through more than any adult back home.

But Lance tried to not let that make him insecure because he was already having a hard enough time figuring out his own sexuality when he finally manned-up and admitted to himself that that hero worship he had over Shiro was starting to morph into something more. There was only so much staring at Shiro’s muscles through sweat-soaked t-shirts and thinking about it later before ‘no homo’ became ‘yes homo’.

Again insecurities!

He knew that it was ridiculous because Shiro was much older and Lance was much inexperienced in everything that wasn’t Garrison related or on a console. Besides if Shiro could get passed the age gap, he was still light years away from being worthy of Shiro’s affection.

He was too good for him, out of his league, the next level Lance didn’t have the skills to reach. Shiro had managed to accomplish so much and fought against all odds and Lance was just the galaxies okayest Paladin of Voltron.

But here Shiro was, unsteadily but surely, making his way to him stopping sometimes to run his metal fingers through his hair but his beautiful dark eyes never left him, not even to check someone else out for a moment.

Shiro was gorgeous even when he was sweaty, hair disheveled and walking like the town drunkard. Lance giggled and he couldn’t help the big smile encompassing most of his face. He was sure that he was now as red as Red from his nerves and the way that Shiro looked longingly at him when he seemed more together.

He reached a hand out to Shiro, eagerly waving him over and in a few stumbling, yet comical, steps Shiro grabbed his hand and yanked himself into Lance’s personal space. 

“I missed you.” An alcohol flushed Shiro said as two warm hands cupped the sides of his face and pulled him into equally warm lips. Lance could taste the alcohol. Bitter.

He should have questioned it, he should have pushed Shiro away. It wasn’t right of him to take advantage of Shiro like that when the Black Paladin was clearly smashed because there was no way that Shiro would kiss him sober much less miss him that quickly, but he let his lips move along his leader’s, even opening up for his tongue to slip inside.

It was heavenly. Lance didn’t know any other word to describe the pleasure that pooled in his belly as Shiro’s lewd, experienced tongue dominated his own, wrapping around it like a snake constricting its prey. 

Lance finally came to his senses when an alien dancing beside them elbowed him. He pulled back gently to yell into Shiro’s ear over the booming music. They’re bodies occasionally collided together because of the dancing bodies around them and Lance found it hard to balance himself without grabbing onto Shiro, so he wrapped his arms around the man’s neck.

”Whoa buddy, I’m not sure that’s how you should be greeting people in the club.” Lance did his best to joke about the kiss and not let his insecurities and doubt leak through.

Shiro looped his arms around Lance’s waist and pulled him in tightly, burying his face into the crook of his neck. He could feel Shiro take in a big inhale before dragging his nose up to Lance’s ear and slurred back in response.

”You..ne...plained...fore.” His words were almost incomprehensible between the booze and the music.

Lance tried to make heads or tails of his reply and the freaking situation they were in but he’d admit that he too also had a little bit to drink and if he was being really honest he wanted this even if it felt...not right, so he didn’t try too hard.

 “Shiro, my man, you are not making any sense. We should get you out of here.”

Shiro complied and still holding onto each other, Lance led him out of the crowd and into a not much quieter hallway where he hoped he’d find bathrooms to try and sober Shiro up in before meeting the rest of the gangs at the designated point. They stumbled a bit again but Shiro lost his footing this time and fell into Lance, trapping the Blue Paladin against a wall.

Shiro smirked and Lance felt wings beating in his ribcage and butterflies in his stomach. He gasped as Shiro nudged between his legs and the older man took that as permission to go and his lips were back on his. They were hungry, desperate, and messy all of which Lance blamed on the booze. He refused to believe that his perfect Shiro was a sloppy kisser.

The kisses became steadier, carefully placed and so very soft like each one was made from pure adoration. It made no sense how he earned such strong feelings from Shiro in such a short time. This felt like the love and intimacy earned from years of friendship, respect, and love. Lance didn't deserve any of this. Why was Shiro here?

"I love you." The first clear words to leave Shiro's mouth.

Lance stopped breathing, moving, he was close to shutting down completely.  _No. No. No._ Someone like Shiro couldn't possibly love him, but Shiro held him so tenderly like he was the most important thing to him and he didn't want to lose Lance as if he was some specter that would slip through his fingers if he held on too tightly. A few tears unwillingly fell from his crystal blues and onto the hands that were cupping his face again.

Shiro pressed the rest of his body into him again, molding them together, looking from his lips to his eyes. He looked so sad for a moment and it confused Lance even further. What was going on? What were they doing?

He'd hoped that one of their friends would find them and break them apart because Lance didn't have the willpower to do so. Instead, he dealt with the chaos of wanting to be hurt by Shiro's words and kisses and wanting it to stop before they did something they'd both regret.

"I love you... _so much.._ so beautiful," Shiro spoke with his lips against his collarbone that Lance almost didn't hear what the man said. He still wasn't sure if he had heard correctly. Maybe it was just his imagination, but whatever it was it was enough for him to feel it in his chest and his gut.

Shiro's hands roamed his body now, speaking as they moved but Lance couldn't quite make it out. He was too busy taking in the situation and feeling slightly embarrassed showing all this PDA around such a large crowd.

Lance was so distracted that he didn't realize how far Shiro's hands had gone until his fingers were looped inside his boxer briefs, his short nails rubbing the untouched skin there and pulling on them to try to slip his hand inside.

Lance's pants were too tight so Shiro worked his other hand on the button and zipper. It was all happening so fast Lance just watched. He'd never gone this far before, especially not in a crowded place and it didn't seem to bother Shiro one bit while he was silently freaking out.

A warm hand palmed him and he tried to not focus on how sweaty he was down there and how gross that must seem to Shiro, but then he felt calloused fingers moving, groping him. Lance's breath hitched, he was already mostly hard just from the little work Shiro did. Shiro's lips moved like they were in slow-motion on his own, dragging lewdly, saliva smearing and mixing as he darted his tongue out to tease Lance's out of hiding. 

Lance returned the gesture, teasing the tip of Shiro's tongue with his own from where it peaked from between his lips. Shiro's hands worked more quickly and confidently like they had done this together a million times.

He brought his hands up to thread his fingers in the short hair at the back of the Black Paladin's scalp. Lance pulled gently and felt, more than heard, Shiro grunt. It was deep, animalistic, and it made Lance whine and buck into the man's hand.

"I want to touch you too, Shiro." He partially hoped the older man didn't hear how desperate and pathetic he sounded as he whined out the words.

Shiro wasted no time and took his free hand, grabbed one of Lance's hands from his hair and pressed the younger man's palm firmly against his clothed crotch. He ground roughly into his hand and Lance could feel how painfully hard he was trapped in his jeans.

And thick...Lance meeped and bit his lip, a bit of worry escaping passed the lust he also felt. Shiro smirked at him for the second time that night, a devilish thing Lance would never get used to, and helped him to work his pants open, letting the other take his time slipping inside. 

Lance slipped his fingers passed Shiro's waistband and the Black Paladin's head fell by his ear, the man's forehead resting on the cool wall of the club's hallway. Lance saw some aliens look at them and scoff, others looked away and most just didn't pay them any mind. 

It was humid in Shiro’s pants from the heat of the club and all the walking or dancing that he did and Lance found that it wasn’t as gross as he’d imagine it would be when Shiro had done the same. He was actually entirely too distracted by the coarse patch of hair his fingers played around in and was surprised to find that they were softer than his own.

Lance was a little bit jealous because he prided in making sure everything about him was silky smooth but he could never manage to get his pubes to be as soft as Shiro’s. He figured it was genetics. 

He moved his fingers quickly to Shiro’s dick, ready to get the suspense over with. He felt just as thick as Lance thought he felt through his pants but was surpised at how average the length was. Not that Lance was complaining, he just assumed everthing about Shiro was big. Big muscles, big hands, big lion. Why not a big dick?

Lance worked his fingers around the head of Shiro’s cock, mimicking now what Shiro was doing to him. He felt the older man tense and then shiver in his hold. Shiro was breathing heavy enough by his ear that Lance could feel the moisture build up on his earlobes from the man’s hot breath.

He wanted to look down at their hands, wanted to see Shiro’s fist around his cock and how gorgeous Shiro’s would look in his, but the Black Paladin had him pinned with his nose stretching towards the ceiling, spiratic lights blinding him as Shiro sucked a possessive hicky on the underside of his jaw. 

That was definitely going to be visible in the morning if not already.

Shiro’s hands moved mercilessly and Lance did his best to keep up. He was so close though and he was afraid he’d finish before Shiro. And he almost did but Shiro spoke again in his ear.

”You’re..so good to..me... _Adam_. _”_

Lance froze in all his movements but Shiro didn't seem to notice and sadly Lance was still hard and still fired up below his belly despite the crushing realisation that it wasn't even him all along that Shiro was seeing.

"Adam...yeah of course," Lance breathed out pitifully and Shiro smiled back at him, kissing the side of his mouth before moving along his cheek and down his neck. It all made sense now Shiro thought he was someone else.

Possibly a lover he had back on Earth that he failed to mention about to the team. That would explain all the love and tenderness that Shiro was so ready to give him.

He should have stopped— should have saved what pride he had left, but Lance wanted this so badly with Shiro. He wanted all these experiences to be with his first serious crush. Serious because if Lance admitted to himself and only himself, he might be in love with Shiro, if not, then at least for sure he loved and respected the man immensely.

But how could he say that he respected Shiro when he had taken advantage of him just now? Lance’s heart and mind were at war over wanting release and doing the right thing.

A few more tugs and they both finished each other off. Lance wasn’t surprised that he was crying again. He felt like he'd had made the biggest mistake of his life but that’s not how he wanted to feel about his first times with Shiro. So yes, he was crying ahain.

”Here let me help you, Shiro.” He sniffled as he helped fasten the man’s pants and then did the same for himself. Shiro was still ogling him with big happy puppy dog eyes and it broke Lance’s heart even more.

 _You are so lucky Adam.._ Lance had to look away from Shiro and luckily he had because he spotted Pidge and Keith headed their way. He panicked and without thinking, shoved Shiro so hard into the crowd of aliens that he stumbled and fell to the ground.

”Over here!” Lance yelled for his fellow paladins before dropping to his knees to make sure he didnt kill Shiro. The man was out like a light.

”What happened here?” Keith shouted as he fell to his knees beside Lance.

”I thought Shiro was an alien creeping up on me, so I shoved him really hard. I think hes drunk or I shoved him to hard..oops.” Lance lied as he scratched the back of his neck and smiled sheepishly. 

“Yeah...I see that.” Keith said and looked disappointingly at Shiro. “He must have been upset about something otherwise he doesn’t act like this.”

”Yeah my dad and Matt never mentioned anything about Shiro being a big drinker.” Pidge chimed in.

For a moment Lance felt jealous over the history these two had with Shiro compared to his own which was nothing but a child’s infatuation over their heroes posters.

”Yeah..probably.” Lance agreed with them as the three of them helped carry Shiro out of the establishment.

Lance learned a few things about their leader, the Black Paladin of Voltron thwt night and that was he wasn’t as conservative as he led his teammates to believe and that there was a boy named Adam whom Shiro loved.

Lance wondered if Keith knew about this Adam guy, but he would never have the guts to ask him something personal about Shiro, so he would have to take this with him to his grave and hope that Shiro wakes up with no memory of what happen between them. He could only hope..

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Lance’s viewpoints of himself are not my own. He is literally the love of my life. I love him so much its gross. Obsessive. xD
> 
> Like I said, depending on the demand and my motivation I might write another part to this maybe featuring more of Shiro's pov.


End file.
